


(Fanart) We Meet

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Teen James T. Kirk, Teen Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a scene in the first chapter of "Best Friends" by IvanW





	(Fanart) We Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968574) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
